A Winter Frozenland
Category:Episodes Category:Stories Plot After the Guppies accidentally send Glacier Peak to them, they got ambushed by Jack Frost. And now, they must work together to stop him. Trivia * This is Jack Frost's first appearance in the series. Cast * Brianna Gentilella as Molly * Zachary Gordon as Gil * Jelani Imagi as Goby * Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny * Reyna Shaskan as Oona * Angelina Wahler as Deema * Eric Bauza as Tiff * Tino Insana as Mr Grouper * Jill Talley as Mrs Grouper/Tiff's Mom * Brian Stepanek as Tiff's Dad * Chris Parnell as Boris * Megan Hilty as Vanessa * Billy Ray Cyrus as Jack Frost Story (The episode starts off with Tiff's mom and dad relaxing at the beach) * Tiff's Mom: "Phew. It's so hot today." * Guppies: (Arrived and raced over for the water) "Cannonball!" * Tiff's Dad: "Kids! Wait!" (The Guppies and Tiff stop, except for Gil, who jumps in) * Gil: "Aww. C'mon, guys! The water is..." (quickly overheats) "Boiling!" (screams and comes out of the water fast) * Tiff: "What?!" * Oona: "Oh man." * Molly: "How are we gonna cool off?" * Mr Grouper: "If you ask me. It's really hot." (takes off his coat) "Ahhh...oh yeah." (suddenly starts to overheat and yelps) "Hot, hot, hot!" * Deema: "So much for coolness. Now what?" * Boris: (comes in with Vanessa and laughs) "Hey, Bubble Smokers!" * Goby: "That's...Bubble Guppies." * Vanessa: "Whatever, this is SeaZilla. Why don't you hitch a ride." * Tiff: "Alright!" * Vanessa: (closed it) "Ha. Suckers! Fooled you!" (presses the button randomly) * Molly: "Uh, Vanessa! I wouldn't do that if I..." (Vanessa suddenly gets electrocuted and sighs) "Were you." * Vanessa: "Great work, guys! Now look what you made me do!" * Boris: "Actually, you pushed the button too hard. C'mon! We must go!" * Vanessa: "You haven't seen the last of us." (she and Boris drove away) *Oona: "How are we ever gonna cool off in this heat?" *Nonny: "Hmm. Legend has it that the coolest place ever is that mountain up there." *Tiff's Mom: "Glacier Peak." *Tiff's Dad: "Oh no! It's too dangerous!" (But, when they got there, his opinion changes) *Tiff's Dad: "Dangerously Cool!" *All: (Sighing). *Tiff: "This is the life!" *Deema: "I would do anything to have one of these in my room." *Gil: "Well. You better get out your wallet, Deema! It's gonna get really cool." (the ground suddenly shook) "Huh?" *Molly: (Gasps) *Gil: (Screams) *Oona: "Oh. This can't be good." (The shaking then stops) *All: (Sighing). (Suddenly, the cliff part slides off and it goes down the mountain with everyone in tow.) * All: (Screaming) * Deema: (Laughing) (It then crashed into the ground covering everything in snow.) *Deema: (Pops her head out) "Wow! That was awesome!" *Gil: (pops out and then, slides down, but, bumps into a big ice-block.) "Ow." (Gasps) "Guys! Look." *Oona: "What do you think that is inside all that ice?" *Tiff: (Gasps) "It's an evil Winter sprite!" (The ice breaks and the winter sprite was released.) *Jack Frost: (Laughing maniacally). *All: (Gasping). *Nonny: "Hmm. Let's see what I missed in the book of mystical magical creatures. Hmm. Watery snakes, wee little elves...Here we go! Winter sprites. Oh boy! It's a magic creature that roams only on snow." *Jack Frost: "Nothing can stop me now!" (Freezes Tiff's Mom and Dad.) *Tiff: (Gasps) "Mom! Dad!" *Jack Frost: "This thing should be my honorary." *Gil: "I still can't believe all of this is happening." *Mrs Grouper: "We tried to warn you, but, no." *Deema: "Pull the covers up! I'm cold!" *Mrs Grouper: "We need to get you kids all warmed up." *Mr Grouper: "Here Guys! (Takes off his coat) You Guys need this better than I do." *Goby: "Thanks, Mr Grouper!" *Gil: "But, what should we do with it? Take turns wearing it?" *Molly: "Nope! We're gonna share it. Mrs G. Can you buy us some time." *Mrs Grouper: "Of course! Leave this to me!" (As Mrs Grouper tries to go after Jack Frost, he freezes her. Vanessa and Boris arrived.) * Vanessa: (Sighs)"This feels much cooler. Now, to get the Guppies back!" (They turned into a set of skis.) * Boris: "SeaZilla! Meet, SnowZilla." (The Guppies are already stacking on top of each other and putting on the coat.) * Molly: "Oh Boy! This feels nice and cool!" * Deema: "I kind of like it." * Nonny: "It will keep us warm in no time at all." * Gil: "But, how are you gonna stay warm, Mr Grouper." * Mr Grouper: "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." (Jack Frost freezes Mr Grouper.) * Goby: "This better work. Or we're toast. Or doomed. Or even frozen-ified!" * Molly: "Hello! We're a really big distraction!" * Jack Frost: "Time to freeze you now!" * Gil: "Run, Deema! No! No! Other way!" * All: "Whoa!" * Jack Frost: "Prepare for the big chill!" * Boris: "Hey, kiddies! We're Back!" * Vanessa: "You're having fun with that hairy little kid instead of me." * Jack Frost: "I am not a kid!" (freezes Vanessa and Boris) * All: (Gasping) * Deema: "Lookin good, Vanessa!" * Jack Frost: (Confused on what Deema said, until he turns to the guppies) "Alright, I'll totally freeze you all!" (He got in a SnowZilla.) * Tiff: "What do we do now, guys?" * Molly: "I know just what to do. Jump Deema!" (They jump) "Take that, Mr Frost!" (The hatch closes and Jack Frost got frozen solid inside.) * Oona: "Wow!" * Nonny: "A Winter Sprite snow globe. Nice!" * Tiff: "We did it! We stopped Jack Frost." * Gil: "Okay, Guys! Time to unfreeze this place and all our friends, including Boris." (A little while later, everything was all warmed up. Vanessa, however, has caught a cold.) * Goby: "Thanks for the ride, Vanessa!" * Vanessa: "Thanks for the cold, kids." (Sneezes) "Achoo!" * Boris: "Aww, man. What did you do to the SnowZilla." * Tiff: "Oh. We turned it into a snow globe souvenir." * Molly: "No need to thank us." * Boris: "This isn't over, Guppies! I will have revenge!" * Gil: "So, Guys. What do you think we should do now?" * Nonny: "I know a place that's cooler. The nice refreshing cool water perfect for swimming and maybe, there may be creatures down there." * Molly: "Oh boy!" * Deema: "Here we go, again!" (The episode ends) Category:Winter-Themed Episodes